The Dance
by Storytellermama
Summary: A/N this is a sequel to my story: The Trip of a Lifetime.    What happens with present Clark and Lois after Clark's trip to the future? Oneshot.  Spoilers from Homecoming and told from Lois' POV


_**A/N this is a sequel to my story: The Trip of a Lifetime. **_

_**What happens with present Clark and Lois after Clark's trip to the future? Oneshot. Spoilers from Homecoming and told from Lois' POV. I liked how the end of this episode played out but a few things bothered me that I thought needed explaining and this is how my mind worked them out. Mostly with why Lois was saying and doing the things she was. I struggled with this story, so I hope it comes across the way I intended it. Please read and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: This story is purely for entertainment purposes only. I own nothing!**_

The Dance

She headed into the barn curiously. When she'd gotten Smallville's voicemail she's been pleased, but nervous. She'd been walking around on eggshells around him since she'd come back home, and things had just been so….awkward with the two of them. She knew his secret, he didn't know she knew, and her trying to help him out without him finding out she knew had been exhausting. That added to the fact that he seemed no less stressed than before she had left for Egypt had her worrying that something worse was going on. Her talks with Carter had confirmed her suspicions that Zod and his people were gone for good, but something else was troubling Clark these days. She just wished she knew what it was and how she help him.

The high school reunion had seemed like a good idea at the time. But it had been a different story once they got there. Clark had disappeared for a majority of it and she'd had to deal with all the insecurities of high school and her life the last few years all over again. A girl her age, not quite at the top of her career yet, no husband, no kids, and not even a serious boyfriend to boast about. The girl at the punch bowl had been right. She was the moth, not the flame. She didn't even have the nerve to tell her that they had been dating. That she'd been the one that had ended the relationship. Over something as stupid as their jobs. When in reality Clark had been battling a situation with Zod that had been a matter of life and death. And she'd been so unreasonable with him. Taking his lack of focus in getting their jobs back as indifference, when in fact he was very focused on something so important.. He'd probably been relieved to not have to worry about his day job so he could deal with Zod and she was so pigheaded about having a purpose and what she needed to do with her life. She'd felt like such an idiot when she'd realized all the babbling she'd done to Smallville. To the Blur. The man who made a difference every day in Metropolis about how she needed to do more with her life.

Something had changed though. When Clark had returned for the end of the party and led her gently to the dance floor. He seemed at ease, not as burdened by something that had previously weighed down on him. She'd been sorely disappointed when the music had ended and they hadn't even really gotten to dance. She tried to hide her disappointment from Clark but she'd had a feeling he'd sensed it and she wasn't sure, but she thought she had seen a bit of disappointment in his eyes as well.

It had been no less than she deserved though. Dumping a man during such a time and then expecting him to come running back to her after she finally came to her senses and came home. She knew Clark. Knew him better than he knew himself. If she left him, she needed to tell him she wanted him back. He wouldn't tell her himself. He thought she still wanted space, still needed a break. She'd been throwing hints the last few days about them being friends but he hadn't taken the bait. She was scared. All over again. Like when he'd first kissed her. She was scared she'd mess this up again and ruin what they had, of what they _could have_. She'd had her chance and she'd been worried she wouldn't get it right the second time around. Her fears rose to the surface. What Lex had said echoed in her head. "You will be Clark's greatest weakness."

She peered around the dark Barn."Clark?"

He came out from the shadows and he'd never looked so good to Lois. The blue of his shirt only enhanced the eyes she'd grown to adore. The kindness that was reflected in them and when she was around him, the sparkle of humor as well.

She felt her breathing hitch when she looked up at the disco ball hanging from the ceiling of the barn and said with a slight grin, "Not that I'm an interior designer but one of these things doesn't exactly go with the other." What had he done with the place? This was for her? She didn't know what to think. _What to hope_.

"Sorry we missed our dance." He was making up for their missed dance? She smiled nervously.

"You don't need to worry about me Clark. If anybody understands deadlines and….urgent things…it's me." She finished lamely. It was only _now_ she fully understood him, and why he had to dash off like he did. She felt ashamed for all the times she'd given him such a hard time and he'd taken it with ease. Not letting her ruffle his feathers one bit.

"I'm not worried about you. I've missed you." If she was having a hard time breathing before this wasn't going to help. Did he say what she thought he said? She put on a brave smile and tried not to let him see how much his words affected her.

"Oh…..Well I don't know. Neither of us are primed for dancing with the stars. And speaking _strictly as friends_, I don't know that this is such a good idea." There. She'd thrown out another friend comment. He'd just told her he missed her and she had to put her foot in her mouth. It was obvious he was trying. Why couldn't she make things easy? Why did she always have to put up walls?

"Lois? Get over here." She walked towards him slowly. Maintaining eye contact. She loved when he took charge. It had taken everything in her to not wring some sense into him when she saw how broody and sad he was when he was in his relationship with Lana. She had seen a different side to Smallville these last few years. Even before knowing that he was the Blur. And it was a side she definitely wanted to see more of.

"I'm not sure how we're going to make this work without the jukebox nostalgia and the balloons and um…" she couldn't stop babbling. She was going to wreck it all. Whatever he'd brought her here to accomplish tonight.

"Lois…."

"Shut up? Right. Shutup." She had no idea when or how her good sense had kicked in. If she knew him better than anyone, then he definitely knew here as well. Not that he would have told her to shut-up exactly. He would have found a pc, polite way of telling her the same thing. But since she had said it, he was going to take her help. He knew she was stalling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stepped backward, but not quickly enough.

"Ow!" He stepped off her foot immediately, and for moment he looked pained even though it was her feet that were throbbing.

"Sorry?" The fastest man in the world. If she didn't know better she would think that Clark really did get nervous around her. She didn't think he'd danced much, and had assumed it had been more times than she'd seen him since she'd moved to Smallville, but maybe he didn't have time to dance all that much. A feeling of sadness rushed into her heart. How many things did Clark have to miss out on because of what he could do, because of _who_ he was?

"Hey I'm the one that put my feet under yours. Its fine..

He looked like he was going to let her go for a minute. She was trying to make it easy for him to walk away. If he really wanted to, he could.

"Um…Let's just try this?" His hand encircled her waist and he gently guided her to step up on his boots. She circled her arms around his neck once more and they began to gently sway in time to the music. His gaze locked on hers gently and she found she couldn't look away.

Intently, he looked at her and said, "I love you."

She felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Time seemed to stop for her and she had to think for a moment, uttering her response. Words she had been holding for so long. Nervously, but she said it anyway and hoped he understood she meant it as strongly as she felt it." I… love…you too" he smiled at her then with a gentle smile, it started with his eyes. Then his lips. It gathered force and his smile widened until he was grinning. She loved it when he smiled like that. He did it so rarely and to know that she'd put that expression on his face, gave her such a feeling of joy. Shyly, she lay her head against his chest. Maybe she should tell him that she knew who he was, what he could do.

"Clark, there's something that we need to talk about." She could feel him take a deep breath and was worried he would feel the need to lie to her again.

"Just for now, can we leave tomorrow 'til tomorrow and just have this?" She could do that. If it helped him to relax to enjoy the moment. Lois would do anything for him. She would tell him tomorrow. A day would make no difference.

She nodded and she could feel the tension easy out of his frame and he held her that much closer and his grip on her tightened slightly but not painfully.

She looked down and was amazed to see that they were hovering off the ground. Just a bit, but enough to notice. She was surprised at herself, at not being more startled or by jerking out of Clark's grasp. But instead she felt a calmness and a peacefulness come over her as she swayed gently in his arms. She snuck a peek at Clark's face and his eyes were closed. She didn't know why, but she didn't think he knew that they were floating. In all her spotting of the Blur or the conversations with him, she had never heard of him levitating or flying even. Maybe this was something he didn't show anyone. Or even know he could do.

Lois felt a strange feeling welling up inside of her and it took a few moments for her to identify what it was. She wasn't scared anymore. Not of Clark or his secrets or of their relationship. She trusted Smallville, even if he couldn't trust her for moment. Especially if he really thought he was protecting her by not sharing with her. Clark would never let any harm come to her while she was with him. It was in his nature to look out for everyone, even if they didn't want or need his protection. She knew that she was safe with him. More importantly she knew that something else she hadn't trusted anyone else with in a while would be safe with him too. Her heart. She sighed and snuggled closer to his chest. _Tonight he'd told her he'd loved her._ They would leave tonight for tonight and tomorrow for tomorrow. Like he wanted. Everything would be okay. _They would be okay._

_**The end!**_

_**Please read and review!**_

_**Thanks!**_


End file.
